


Sonny Goes to the TCA's

by Impala_Chick



Category: Sonny with a Chance
Genre: Awards Presentation, Backstage, Cast of Sonny with a Chance, Cast of Wizards of Waverly Place, Disney AU, F/M, First Time, JONAS - Freeform, Rumors, Tabloid Gossip, Teen Choice Awards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 22:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny Munroe heads to her first ever Teen Choice Awards, while rumors are still swirling about her and Chad's relationship and her own feelings for him are still left unresolved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonny Goes to the TCA's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melodious B (melodiousb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousb/gifts).



> Happy Holidays and Happy Yuletide, Melodious B! I hope you enjoy :) This was a lot of fun to write; thank you so much for your extremely helpful yuletide letter!

Sonny was pacing around her dressing room at the _So Random_ studio, flipping her phone open and closed erratically.

Sonny and Chad hadn’t talked after their appearance on _Gotcha_, and it wasn’t because she was avoiding him – okay maybe it was – but it wasn’t because she was nervous or anything. And even if she was nervous it wasn’t because she figured he would have called by now if he wanted to see her. He probably really wanted to take back everything he had said. Or maybe Sonny was just totally over analyzing this whole thing.

And really, any other time she wouldn’t have cared about Chad Dylan Cooper –Well, maybe she might have cared a little bit – but the cast of _So Random_ and the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_ and the cast of just about every other show ever had been invited to the Teen Choice Awards and of course she was going because, HELLO. The whole dream come true thing definitely included going to the event that represented the pinnacle of teenage TV popularity. To top it all off, the boys of the band JONAS were going to be the hosts! But the thing was, Chad Dylan Cooper was of course going to be there. Not only that, but he and Sonny were presenting an award together. She had gotten the call and was thrilled to have been asked. And then they told her who she was presenting with. Her hands had clammed up and she didn’t really know what to say to the guy on the phone except just then Nico and Grady ran through the studio yelling about needing more ham or something, and Sonny had remembered how to breathe again.

Luckily, they didn’t have to go to rehearsals. All she had to do was stand behind stage and wait for her cue, go onstage and read the teleprompter, smile nicely and act excited for the winner, and then go sit down in the audience with Tawny and Nico and Grady and Zora. Piece of cake.

But if this was so simple, why would her heart race and sweat break out on her brow every time she thought about it?

~~~

‘Sonny! Sonny!’ Tawny came racing into their shared dressing room, waving a magazine around frantically before shoving it under Sonny’s nose.

‘How could you not tell me!’ Tawny exclaimed, hand on her hip.

‘Tawny, I don’t know what you are talking-’ Sonny glanced down at the magazine. On the cover were the big bold letters **SONNY MUNROE AND CHAD DYLAN COOPER: DATING SECRETS** and the picture was from the clip Gilroy Smith had aired on his show.

‘Damnit!’ Sonny exclaimed, throwing the magazine down in frustration.

‘So wait, how long have you guys been-’ Tawny started to ask, plopping down on the sofa.

‘We aren’t dating, Tawny!’

‘Who is Sonny dating?’ Zora asked, peaking her head out of the vent.

Sonny groaned in frustration, slapping her hand over her forehead.

‘Look, Tawny. I’m going to need help getting ready for the Awards show because I want to make sure-’

Tawny jumped up and clapped her hands.

‘Say no more, my not-as-fashionably-inclined-as-me friend. We are going shopping right now.’

Tawny grabbed her hand and hauled her out of the So Random dressing room.

Sonny took a deep breath.

~~~

It was the night of the Teen Choice Awards, and Sonny was crammed into a limo with the rest of the _So Random_ cast. Luckily Sonny’s friends took her mind off of all things with the initials CDC on the way there. Nico and Grady weren’t short on jokes, Zora kept dropping hilarious but slightly mean sarcastic comments about all the slightly frantic people (famous and otherwise) surrounding the venue, and Tawny couldn’t stop commenting on everyone’s ‘hideous’ outfits. Sonny smiled big as she stepped out of the limo, breathing in the excitement and lavish eccentricities of starlet life. Famous people surrounded her, and she held back a squeal of delight. Tawny and Zora emerged out of the limo right behind her, and they linked arms to make their way to the red carpet. Nico and Grady babbled something about Jessica Alba and Angelina Jolie before they bounded off through the crowd by the big front doors.

Sonny looked down and the world seemed to go into slow motion as her black pumps stepped onto the actual red carpet. She had imagined this moment a million times, and right now there was still a golden shimmer to everything as if she was still dreaming,but this was so much better than it had been in her dream. She kept getting the urge to pinch herself, but she knew this was 100% real. Camera shutters were clicking all around her and she swished her hair and flashed a grin for good measure.

Tawny tapped her and pointed up ahead, where none other than Chad Dylan Cooper was posing in front of one of the backdrops.

Sonny gulped.

‘Good luck.’ Tawny whispered in her ear before pushing her forward.

Sonny tried to look as nonchalant as possible as she stepped up to Chad and hip-bumped him.

‘What do you think you are doing, Sonny?’ Chad tried to say with bite, but there wasn’t the usual pretentious tone to his question.

‘Saying hi to you.’ She smiled softly, searching his face for the answer to a question she wasn’t prepared to ask.

‘Oh. Well, hi. But you are blocking the photographer’s view of me right now.’ He said, turning back to the cameras and smirking.

Sonny huffed in frustration.

‘But can’t we talk?’ She put her hands on her hips.

‘Nope. I’m having a moment right now. Can’t you tell?’ Chad stepped in front of her, effectively blocking everyone’s view of her.

She pushed him to the side, and he spun around.

‘Chad Dylan Cooper needs to look amazing for these pictures and you are messing it all up.’ His hands were flailing everywhere, and Sonny almost laughed at him. Then she got an idea.

‘Zac Efron has taken way better pictures than you ever thought of taking.’ She spat, crossing her arms and arching her eyebrows.

Chad gasped and stumbled back a little bit as if he had been physically punched.

‘I haven’t even seen him here tonight. After this, no one will even know who he is anymore.’ Chad said with conviction. He turned back around to the cameras, trying out several pouty model faces.

Sonny scoffed.

‘Valiant effort, Mr. Cooper. But that is pathetic.’ Sonny fought to keep a straight face.

‘You know what Sonny, no one asked your opinion. Don’t you have somewhere to be?’ He hissed, not turning away from the flashing cameras.

‘As a matter of fact I do. So I guess I’ll see you back stage.’ She said, already walking away.

‘Fine.’ Chad said, crossing his arms for another picture.

‘Fine!’ She turned and shouted back.

‘Fine!’ He bit out angrily.

The cameras seemed to be clicking even faster. Sonny wondered for a minute if they were being videotaped.

Sonny was pulled away from the shouting battle when she heard her name getting called from a little farther down the red carpet and looked up.

‘Sonny!’  

It was Selena Gomez. And the entire cast of Wizards of Waverly Place. As long as they didn’t start shouting at her on the red carpet, they’d be a huge step up from Chad.

‘Hi Selena, it’s so good to see you!’ She hugged Selena and blushed at the compliments about her shiny black dress. She was glad she had gone shopping with Tawny, and she was even more proud that in the end she had picked this one, the one she had liked since she had first started trying on dresses.

‘So, what was up with that?’ Selena nodded over at Chad and winked. Sonny blushed an even deeper shade of red and chose to ignore the question. Selena rolled her eyes, before tugging on her costar’s sleeve.

‘David, this is my friend Sonny Munroe!’ David smiled wide at her, sticking out his hand for her to shake.

‘Nice to meet you Sonny. And that little flirt over there is Jake.’ David nodded over at the spiky haired kid, chatting it up with a bunch of girls standing on the barriers outside the venue.

‘I’m pretty sure the entire red carpet could hear your little love spat over there.’ David teased. ‘Selena has told me all about CDC.’ David smiled knowingly as Sonny struggled to come up with words.

‘We just see too much of each other, is all.’ Sonny stammered out. Luckily she was saved when David noticed Joe Lucas ushering people into the double doors.

‘Dude, Joe!’ David shouted. He bounded over to talk to his friend.

‘I swear, those two are practically attached at the hip lately.’ Selena said with a laugh as she grabbed Sonny’s hand.

‘C’mon, let’s get backstage!’ Sonny was really glad she had Selena to tell her where she needed to be, because all three of the ringmasters – Nick, Joe and Kevin Lucas – could be seen scattered around the venue trying to get everyone into place and struggling to get the Awards started on time and she didn’t want to bother them. She was sure she could meet them later. Besides, she was getting slightly star struck. There were people she recognized around every corner. Somehow a lot of them looked even more glossy and fake in real life. Everyone was decked out in their best and smiling and laughing like they were best friends with everyone, and Sonny felt like an outsider. Cameras kept flashing and fans were squealing and it was unlike anything Sonny had ever experienced.

‘Sonny! Sonny Munroe!’ Fans were actually shouting her name. In a daze, she walked over and signed a few autographs, following Selena’s lead.

She almost felt like she belonged outside the red ropes with the girls she had signed autographs for; the girls who reminded her of herself; instead of all these people who had grown up under the spotlight. She wondered if she would ever be comfortable under all the glitz and glammer.

‘Earth to Sonny.’ Selena was waving her hand in front of Sonny’s face, and Sonny blinked back to the present.

‘Sorry, I was thinking.’ Sonny shook her head and plopped down into the sofa Selena pointed out.

‘Well, no time for that!’ Selena joked.

‘Okay so you can watch the whole show from this monitor. A stage hand will come get you before you are due onstage. I’m one of the first presenters, so I will see you after. Take a deep breath, smile, and have a good time. You finally made it here, Sonny!’

Sonny smiled and hugged Selena again.

‘Seriously, Selena. Thank you so much. I don’t know what I would have done without you.’

Selena shook her head like it was nothing, but she was smiling wide.

‘Chad should be back here any minute.’

Selena winked and then she was gone.

Sonny helped herself to the pretzels on the table. And then she waited.

~~~

The show had gone by in a blur so far. It felt kind of the same as when she used to watch the show on her TV in her living room. She had to keep reminding herself that she was actually HERE. She would look down at her beautiful dress and smile, satisfied.

Someone with headphones on and carrying a clipboard came running towards her, and Sonny started to panic. Chad hadn’t arrived yet.

‘You alright, Sonny? You look a little pale.’ She jumped when Chad smoothly slipped in beside her, talking her arm.

‘Good. You guys are ready. Follow me.’ The official looking woman tapped her clipboard and started off in the other direction at a brisk walk, and Chad tugged Sonny along.

The woman held back a curtain, and suddenly Chad was pulling Sonny onto the stage. The lights were brighter than anything on the So Random set. Sonny blinked a few times and let Chad steer her to the podium.

Holy _crap_. There were beautiful people spread out in front of her for what looked like miles and miles. And they were all waiting expectantly for her to say something. She could barely make out their faces, which almost made it worse. She was speaking to a nameless, anxious monster with a million heads. A monster that might chew her up if she messed this up.

She looked to stage left and the boys of JONAS gave her smiles and three thumbs up, and even if she didn’t know them she felt like they were genuinely sending sparks of good luck to her. Nick Lucas kept making ‘breath in, breath out’ gestures with his hands, nodding his head in the direction of the audience. She looked over at Chad, and he squeezed her hand behind the podium and offered a smile. She could do this. She took a deep breath, and Chad started to read.

~~~

Sonny clung to his hand the whole time, and they got through their whole script. People were clapping and screaming as the cast of Wizards of Waverly Place came up to collect the award. Sonny didn’t even remember what they had presented. She hugged Selena tight and whispered a ‘congratulations!’ in her ear before David was giving them both a giant bear hug and whooping in celebration. Sonny thought she heard Chad growl, but she shook her head. Must have been her imagination.

They were all whisked offstage as Joe and Kevin burst onto the stage, acting out some elaborate transition skit involving Nick walking onstage on stilts with Kim Kardashian chasing after him on a golf cart or something.

Sonny was distracted by the way Chad was intertwining his fingers with hers and pulling her into some private and slightly dark space.

‘Where are we?’ She whispered.

‘Does it matter?’ Chad asked, deeper and huskier than normal.

That’s when Sonny actually took the time to stop and look at him.

His all black suit was perfectly tailored. His collared shirt was slightly unbuttoned at the top, and his collarbone caused Sonny to stare a little bit longer than she had planned. His thumb was hooked into his pants pocket, and his other hand still gripped hers. His blue eyes were twinkling at her, _for_ her. And Sonny sucked in a breath.

‘Hey, listen. I’m sorry for being… for being a jerk out there.’ Chad pulled her hand until they were flush against each other.

If Chad thought that was going to distract her, he had another thing coming.

‘You aren’t forgiven.’ Sonny said, remaining stubborn and looking Chad right in the eyes. Those big, _sparkly,_ bright baby blue eyes.

‘I kind of _like you_.’ He said it in almost a whisper.

‘Ya well that doesn’t – wait, _still_?’ Sonny was still trying to come up with a better insult before she realized what he had said.

Then he was leaning down and Sonny automatically leaned forward to meet him and their lips pressed together.

She had her answer as he kept kissing her for what seemed like a lifetime and a half, slow and sweet.

She pushed forward, trapping him against the wall. She opened her mouth and his tongue slid along her bottom lip, pushing inside insistently.  Chad moaned first, but that was because Sonny was pushing her leg in between his thighs. She ground up against him. It was hardly fair, really.

So he rocked his hips to meet her as she kissed the side of his mouth, gasping for air.

Stars were bursting behind her eyes as she struggled to open them. Chad was matching her slow but strong thrusts, and his eyes were fluttering open and closed. His cheeks were bright pink and his lips were spit-shiny, even in the low lights of the corridor they were tucked inside.

She kissed his neck, and his moans vibrated low in his chest.

She pushed her hand down between them, her hand finding his cock without looking. She stroked him through his slacks, hoping she was doing this right.

Her breath was coming in short bursts; both of their moans echoing through the corridor.

‘Oh _god_, Sonny. Don’t stop. _Please_ don’t stop.’ He didn’t need to tell her twice.

He stole another kiss as Sonny felt hot liquid spilling onto her hand. He groaned her name, and Sonny groaned into his mouth as they kissed languidly.

He pulled away from her, their foreheads touching.

‘I would give you shit for coming in your pants like a kid, but I think we’ve fought enough for today.’ Sonny smiled softly, their sweaty hands tangled together.

‘I never got to tell you, but you look beautiful.’ His breath ghosted against her nose, and she shivered.

‘Thank you.’ Was all she got out, the blush coming back onto her cheek as Chad cupped her face and rubbed his thumb against her cheek.

_Of course_. Sonny could stroke a guy off –Not just _any_ guy, but Chad Dylan Cooper - backstage at the Teen Choice Awards, but one honest compliment and she was a stuttering fool.

‘My first Teen Choice Awards, and I didn’t even get to watch it.’ She laughed, shaking her head.

‘Nobody here actually watches it anyway.’ He snorted and both of their bodies vibrated together with laughter. They were still pressed against each other, leaning against the wall.

‘So listen Sonny Munroe, will you be my date to the after party?’He quirked his eyebrow and smiled invitingly.

‘I would be honored, Chad Dylan Cooper.’ She smiled back and punched him in the shoulder as she stepped away from him.

‘But first we have to find you some new pants.’ She laughed and it was his turn to blush.


End file.
